


Whispers

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [23]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you hear me, Princess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**W** hispers

"I'm back, Princess."  _Welcome home._

"I've been teaching Lemrina about Earth. Do you miss it?"  _I miss you._

"I… I've been knighted, Princess."  _When will you acquire your white, um, what did the Terrans call it?_

"Princess…"  _Slaine…?_

"It's really lonely without you, Princess."  _That makes two of us._

"Edelrittuo's been asking about you… maybe Lemrina's too much for her."  _I want to see her, too._

"Can you hear me, Princess?"  _I'm always here, always listening, Slaine…_

"Please…"

"…Princess…"

He sobs.

"Why did he have to shoot  _you_? Why?"

_I'm not dead, yet._

_I'm still waiting for you, my knight._


End file.
